


料理

by Leonhard483



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 副標：貴族與他的pony (?
Relationships: Miyadate Ryota/Sakuma Daisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	料理

  
  
  
準備要睡覺的宮館看到手機螢幕亮了，以為又是群組的人在聊天，本來沒打算理會，瞥了一眼才發現是佐久間單獨傳來了訊息。

主要是想請自己教導料理，因為防疫期間不好出門用餐，又順道邀請自己去家裡用餐。

宮館挑眉看著最後那句拜託，耳邊彷彿響起了對方尖細的嗓音軟膩著哀求自己。

『可以喔，你先買好食材。』

很快就得到了回復，佐久間用貼圖表示感謝，附贈了好多愛心。

只有宮館知道這人醉翁之意不在酒，但不能說自己就沒有那心思，只是想知道對方會怎麼做而已。  
  
  
宮館在約定的時間按響了佐久間家的門鈴，聽到門內傳來噔噔噔輕快步伐，門一開就看到佐久間燦爛的笑容。

「だて様！」

「佐久間。」

看到佐久間的笑容讓人也不禁心情愉悅，笑了笑跟著對方進屋。

「我想做餃子，可是好難......」

佐久間哭喪著臉指著桌上的狼藉，宮館一看就知道不行，拉著人去洗手，又要了個碗裝了開水才又拉著人回到桌邊，示範了一次給對方看。

「喔！好厲害！不愧是だて様！」

佐久間開心的模樣讓宮館彷彿在他身後看到快速搖擺的尾巴，讓對方試著做一次，雖然還有些醜但勉強算及格。

「嗯，做得很好。」

「真得嗎？謝謝！」

之後佐久間就興致高昂的繼續包，嘴巴也不停歇依舊是那樣聒噪。

大概容忍了五分鐘的高音頻後宮館真的有些受不了，身手勾住佐久間脖子，對方錯愕的轉過臉時親了下去，輕淺的啄吻而已。

「安靜。」

看著懷裡的人瞬間羞紅了臉，支支吾吾的回應自己，又在對方耳邊說了句乖孩子才鬆手，就聽到對方小聲嘟噥說自己狡猾。

真可愛。

折騰了快半小時佐久間終於在宮館的幫忙下包完了餃子，開心的拍起照來。

「太好了，下次換我請塚ちゃん來家裡吃飯了......啊、先跟翔太說......」

宮館看著捧著手機興高采烈的向其他友人報告自己做了白飯以外的料理，才完成了一半就一副完成了什麼艱難的任務似的驕傲臉，還是因為自己才成功。

「完成了再來炫耀，還不能吃呢。」

拍了佐久間屁股一把，要對方去把平底鍋和醬料等等拿出來，在一旁指導著先將餃子下鍋等幾分鐘再放油放水將火候轉弱。

「接下來就是等了。」

「喔！！太好了！我好棒！」

「嗯，很棒。」

「那、可以要獎勵嗎？」

「喔？」

「想要だて様......」

佐久間抬手推了推宮館讓對方靠上流理台，雙手環上對方脖頸湊上去親吻。

「真是壞孩子......」  
  



End file.
